Stratené kráľovstvo
by Jimmi08
Summary: Slovenský preklad Kingdom Lost od luckei1 - Slovak translation. With permission


**Stratené kráľovstvo **

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Autor originálu: luckei1 (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1084919/luckei1)

Hermionu po tragickej udalosti v jej živote prinútia ísť na dovolenku do Talianska. V Pompejách narazí na niekoho s tragédiou jeho vlastnou.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3590340/1/Kingdom_Lost**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: __luckei1__._

_

* * *

_

**Stratené kráľovstvo**

_A čo sa týka môjho kráľovstva, nespálilo ani jednu nohu stola_

_Jednoducho som oň prišla, pretože som na ňom príliš lipla._

Dar Williams: This Was Pompeii

* * *

Bolo šedé ráno. Jedno z tých rán, keď ste vedeli, že ten deň bude pršať, takže ste so sebou mali dáždnik.

Jej dáždnik bol červený - žiarivý, jednoduchý, červený. Ale ona si pripadala šedá ako ten deň.

Hermiona opustila svoj hotel sama, s malou taškou a stretla sa s ostatnými turistami pred hlavným vchodom do hotela. Čakali, kým príde autobus, ktorý ich vezme do ruín z Pompejí. Chcela navštíviť to staroveké mesto tak dlho, čo si pamätala a teraz bola konečne tu. Ale bolo šedé. Šedé v tom zmysle, ako bola šedá ona - v tom zmysle, v ktorom - dokonca skôr než každé ráno otvorila oči - vedela, že jej deň bude šedý. Bola to farba jej bolesti.

Nakoniec autobus prišiel a ona sa pripojila k rade, ktorá doň nastupovala. Stará žena s kučeravými, bielymi vlasmi sa posadila vedľa nej a láskavo sa na ňu usmiala. Hermiona sa pokúsila to gesto zopakovať, ale neuspela. Žena ju poťapkala po pleci, ako keby vravela, že jej rozumie, potom sa otočila k svojej rodine, ktorá sa usadila okolo nej.

Hermiona zízala z okna, keď autobus putoval z Neapola do Pompejí, ale nepozerala sa na nič. Celý svoj život chcela vidieť Taliansko, vidieť Rím, a najzúfalejšie to nehybné mesto. Ale okolnosti, ktoré ju sem priviedli, boli príliš hrozné, aby sa pozerala a ona si nemohla pomôcť, aby nepociťovala vinu, že je na nanútenej dovolenke, keď všetci jej priatelia sú doma a bojujú vo vojne. Na tento výlet ju prinútili ísť rodičia. Fňukala a sťažovala si a búrila sa, ale nakoniec jej bolo jasné, že nepovolia. Povedali, že jej to urobí dobre; oni ten pocit mali.

Zatiaľ sa nič mimoriadne dobré neprihodilo. Boli v Ríme a vo Florencii, rodisku renesancie. Videla Baziliku Sv. Petra, Michelangelove sochy Mojžiša a Dávida. Vyzerali ako na obrázku v knihe; nemala pocit, že tam naozaj je. Jej rodičia sa s ňou veľa nerozprávali. Minimálne nie o tom, čo sa stalo. Porozprávali jej o tom, ako dlho trvalo vyrezať Dávida, že ten kúsok mramoru, čo použil Michelangelo bol taký veľký, že ho ľudia prezývali Goliáš. Bavili sa o každej výplni na Sixtínskej kaplnke; a ona mala pocit, ako keby sa pozerala cez farebné sklo. Videla farby, ale len preto, že boli na skle a vedela, že za tým sklom je ten istý šedý svet, ktorý mesiace býval krajinou jej srdca, mysle a duše. Strop kaplnky bol neuveriteľný, ale dokonca i ten bol obnovený len nedávno. Kedysi býval pokrytý hrubými vrstvami blata a špiny. Kedysi tiež býval šedý.

Povedala rodičom, že chce vidieť Pompeje sama. Celý výlet viedol k tomuto miestu a ona nechcela, aby musela premýšľať či predstierať, že ju zaujíma, čo hovoria. Ľudia, ktorí zomreli pred skoro dvoma tisícmi rokov jej porozumejú a ona porozumie im. Oni niečo stratili; svoj dokonalý malý kúsok sveta, svoje drobulinké kráľovstvo, presne tak ako ona tiež niečo stratila.

Autobus zastavil. Obloha bola dokonca ešte väčšmi šedá. Tuho zvierala dáždnik, keď vystúpila z autobusu. Sprievodkyňa ich kvôli hroziacej oblohe viedla rýchlejšie, než by viedla normálne. Hermiona zaostala za skupinou, nezaujímali ju fakty a podrobnosti; už dávno ich vedela naspamäť. Nakukla do každého domu, prešla po každej uličke a pokúsila sa predstaviť si, čo si ľudia v ten deň mysleli, keď zbadali tmavé mraky zapĺňať oblohu.

Možno čakali, že bude pršať; iste nevedeli, nemohli vedieť.

Kým prechádzala cez Faunov dom, replika mozaiky, ktorá bývala kedysi podlahou, upútala Hermioninu pozornosť. Zobrazovala bojovú scénu medzi Alexandrom Veľkým a Dariusom III z Perzie.

Zobrazenie Alexandra, na koni a veliaceho do boja, vystupovalo, pretože z troch strán nebol obklopený ničím, počas storočí sa tá mozaika poškodila. To, čo zachytilo jej pozornosť, bol výraz na jeho tvári a výraz jeho koňa. Alexander sa pozeral dopredu, jeho oči sústredené uprene na nepriateľa. Jeho kôň stál čelom vpred, ale jeho oči sa pozerali na jeho pána, ako keby sa uisťoval, že toto je postup, ktorý si skutočne vyžaduje.

Ona mohla byť buď tým mužom alebo tým koňom.

**ooo**

Po chvíli vzhliadla a zistila, že skupina nie je nikde v dohľade. Vzdychla si a začala sa vliecť. Skupinu nepotrebovala, samozrejme; do hotela sa mohla premiestniť. V skutočnosti sa jej nálada trošilinku pozdvihla pri pomyslení, že konečne bude sama s duchmi ľudí, ktorých uväznilo uprostred ich dní, sama so žalostnou minulosťou tohto miesta.

Zastala, aby nakukla do ďalšieho domu, tak ako to robila u všetkých a skoro spadla od prekvapenia. Vo vnútri bol nejaký muž a iste nebol s tou turistickou skupinou. Bol oblečený celý v čiernom. Nedokázala vidieť jeho tvár, či jeho hlavu pokiaľ ide o to, pretože sa zdalo, že má kapucňu. Bol k nej otočený zhrbeným chrbtom a kým ho sledovala, všimla si, že sa jeho plecia zdvíhajú a on sa trochu pokyvoval na lavičke, kde sedel.

Hermiona nedokázala od toho muža odtrhnúť oči, napriek tomu, že si uvedomovala, že asi v tejto dôvernej chvíli neocení publikum. Ten muž bez prestávky vzlykal do svojich rúk. Raz zdvihol hlavu a pozrel sa nahor k oblohe, ako keby si myslel, že dokáže vidieť skrz strechu, ako keby prosil za niečo tak ďaleko mimo jeho dosahu, že sa mohol jedine pozrieť nahor. Potom otočil ruky k svojej tvári a znova sa zohol, aby si položil ruky na kolená. Nevedela, ako dlho sa na neho pozerala, ale hlasné zahrmenie hromu prerušilo toto zmeravenie.

Mala len dosť času, aby sa obzrela, skôr než sa prirútil dážď a v sekundách ju zmáčal. Zalapala po dychu a potom urobila jedinú rozumnú vec; vbehla do domu, kde bol ten muž. Bola tam vonkajšia komora a ona na seba použila sušiace kúzlo. Srdce jej zúrivo bilo. Mala by toho muža upozorniť na svoju prítomnosť? Nechcela rušiť taký súkromný okamih, ale mala pocit, že si zaslúži vedieť, že už viacej nie je sám.

Pomaly sa presunula do hlavnej izby domu. Muž stuhol, keď začul pohyb a vzlyky prestali; okamžite bol v pohotovosti.

"Nie - prepáčte," vyletelo z nej, keď urobila pár krokov do izby. "Dážď; nechcela som zmoknúť. Je - je poriadku, ak tu počkám, kým neprestane?" V duchu si nadávala; jej prvý inštinkt bolo hovoriť anglicky; lenže s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou bol tento muž Talian.

Muž sa zhlboka, neisto nadýchol, mlčanlivý hodnú chvíľu, ako keby sa snažil niečo začuť, potom prikývol. Musel sa rozhodnúť, že ju bude ignorovať, pretože znova položil tvár do dlaní a potichu plakal. Hermiona cítila, ako jej trhá za srdce. Robil to, čo ona nemohla, čo nebola schopná urobiť - vyliať si svoj zármutok bez hanby a obáv.

Na krátku chvíľu bol jediným zvukom prudký pád dažďa na nasiaknutú zem a strechu neveľkej ruiny. Vyzrela von z okna na miesto, kde bola pred chvíľou a videla plochu šedej. Potom vrátila svoj pohľad na toho muža, ktorý stále plakal bez ohľadu na ňu. Trpel a to ju znova potiahlo za srdce. Chcela sa k nemu priblížiť, ale... dovolí jej to? Bude sa s ňou rozprávať? Napokon, bola cudzinec a našla ho plakať, niečo, o čom vedela, že by vadilo väčšine mužov. Ale _tomuto_ mužovi, v_ tejto _chvíli, to bolo zjavne jedno. Možno pohovoriť si s cudzincom bolo presne to, čo potreboval.

Hermiona podišla hlbšie do izby a posadila sa na druhý koniec lavičky, na ktorej sedel, tvárou k oknu. Muž nijako nenaznačil, že si ju všimol; jeho plecia sa stále potichu triasli.

"Mi scusa, per favore?" spýtala sa potichu, keď si spomenula klásť otázky na jazyku tejto krajiny.

Na chvíľu sa zdalo, že ju cez búšiacu záplavu vonku nepočul. Ale čoskoro jeho vzlyky spomalili a dal ruky preč z tváre do svojho lona. Kapucňa mu zakrývala všetky črty, ale vedela, že oči má červené, napuchnuté a vlhké. Líca bude mať lesklé od neustáleho prúdu sĺz a jeho nos bude zasoplený a červený. Siahla do batoha a vytiahla odtiaľ balíček vreckoviek. Podala ich tomu mužovi, ktorý sa trochu pootočil a zízal na ne, keď sa dostali do jeho zorného uhla.

"Se lei vorreble prenderlo, per piacere," povzbudzovala, keď natiahla ruku ešte väčšmi. Pomaly sa načiahol chvejúcou sa rukou a prijal ten balíček. Hermiona sa dívala, ako ho chvíľu držal a potom sa začal znova triasť. Rozhodla sa, že nemal náladu na rozhovor, takže vyzrela z okna.

"Moja -" začal malátne, zrejme neistý svojím hlasom. Odkašľal si a začal znova, tentoraz s väčšou silou. "Moja matka zomrela."

Hermione zovrelo srdce. "To mi je ľúto," riekla potichu. Mužova hlava sa pootočila trochu smerom k nej, keď ju začul hovoriť po anglicky. Potom sa otočil späť a zízal na stenu pred ním.

"Ako - ako zomrela?" Hermiona v týchto situáciách nebola dobrá; cítila sa vďaka nim nepríjemne a nemala potuchy ako povedať tú správnu vec. Práve teraz bola pre ňu smrť príliš intímna téma.

Len na zlomok stupňa pokrútil hlavou. "Bola to moja chyba." Prehovoril šeptom, jeho bolesť a hrôza toho, čo vravel, bola evidentná v ťažobe jeho hlasu. Nemala potuchy, čo ďalej povedať. Sedela tam, sledovala ako dážď stále padá na zem. Jej vlastné oči zostávali previnilo suché, keď premýšľala o bolesti, ktorú vyvolal.

"Je mi to ľúto," bolo jediné, čo mohla povedať, silnejším šeptom, ktorý bol plný jej vlastnej viny.

Naklonil hlavu, ako keby ju začul.

"Prečo ste tu?" spýtal sa vyrovnane.

"Prší. Bola som -"

"Nie. Tu. V Pompejách. Ste z Anglicka, správne?"

"Áno. Som na výlete. S rodičmi."

Videla, ako sa strhol pri poslednom slove. Ako mohla byť taká necitlivá! Práve stratil svoju matku a ona sa musela zmieniť o svojich rodičoch, ktorí boli priveľmi nažive. Chcela si jednu vraziť.

"Cítim... vo vás smútok."

Prudko sa nadýchla; mala to napísané v tvári? Vyžarovala nejaký druh podprahovej informácie?

"Zomrel mi najlepší priateľ. Moji rodičia ma prinútili odísť od všetkého preč." Možno tento muž nepotreboval dnes hovoriť s cudzincom, ale ona.

Nikdy nepovedala tie štyri slová nahlas: _Zomrel mi najlepší priateľ_. Pocítila návrat malého závanu sily, keď to urobila.

"Je mi to ľúto," povedal.

Sedeli mlčky. Dážď rytmicky bubnoval. Malé kvapky sa zlievali na streche domu a dopadali v stále menej častých žblnknutiach na okennú rímsu. Niekoľko z nich jej postriekalo tvár, keď hľadela von. Potom v nej vyvstala tá potreba hovoriť - dostať to zo seba všetko von, vykričať aký nespravodlivý svet bol. Ale v tom tichom, ohlušujúcom reve sa musela pohybovať pomaly.

"Porozprávajte mi o nej," povedala.

Zdalo sa, že rozprávanie je možno to, čo nakoniec potreboval, pretože sa do rozprávania hnal. "Ona bola - nádherná. Úžasná. Všetko dobro, čo si dokážem predstaviť. Nebola najnežnejšia matka, ale milovala ma. Viem, že milovala. Občas som to dokázal cítiť, keď sa na mňa pozrela, pod tou maskou, za ktorou sa zvyčajne ukrývala; milovala ma. A ja som miloval ju, čo je zvláštne, pretože som to v skutočnosti _nevedel_, až kým - prehltol - až kým jej nebolo."

Hermiona nedokázala nič povedať. Pokračoval, "a nikdy som jej to nepovedal, presne tak ako to ona nikdy nepovedala mne. Ale keď som - keď som sa díval, ako zomiera..." Jeho hlas sa zlomil. "... vedel som, že vie niečo, čo som ja ešte vôbec nevedel. Vedela," zašepkal a vydal osamotený vzlyk, ktorý prešiel celým jeho telom.

"Bola všetkým; naučila ma, čo je správne a nesprávne, pomáhala mi rozhodnúť sa a zaobchádzala so mnou ako s človekom. Môj otec - on je hrozný človek. Nikdy som k nemu nemal blízko, ale ona bola skoro všetkým, čím by mala byť skutočná matka..." jeho hlas zmĺkol, keď sa zdalo, že sa stratil v spomienkach na ňu. "Skoro," povedal, s nádychom roztrpčenia a hnevu.

"Porozprávajte mi o svojom priateľovi," prehovoril po dlhom okamihu mlčania.

Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla, pripravená pustiť sa do toho. "Bol úžasný. Stretla som sa s ním, keď som bola dievčaťom na škole a po celú školu sme boli priateľmi. Rýchlo sa rozosmial a vďaka nemu som si pripadala mimoriadna. Mal jasné oči a žiarivé vlasy, žiarivý úsmev a žiarivý život, ktorý skončil príliš skoro. Zabili ho..." musela byť opatrná na to, čo povie v blízkosti muklov - "...pretože bojoval za niečo, čomu veril. Viem, že sa zmieril s predstavou smrti, vedel, že sa to možno stane, ale stále to bolí. Tak veľmi mi chýba." V jej hrdle sa začala formovať malá guča a zvrátene časť z nej skákala radosťou. Nepreronila jedinú slzu, odkedy jej to povedali...

"Zdá sa, že zdieľame spoločnú bolesť," poznamenal a otočil hlavu väčšmi k nej, než mal predtým. Mohla vidieť len pohyb jeho mihalníc, keď zažmurkal.

"Som si istá, že to nebola vaša chyba, že vaša matka zomrela. Myslím, že je prirodzené obviňovať sa, keď niekto, koho milujeme, odíde."

"Nie," povedal, hlas plný trpkosti. "Nie, bolo to kvôli mne. Môj otec sa uistil, aby som to vedel. Nezanechal žiadne pochybnosti."

Uprene sa na neho pozrela. Jeho otec znel ako netvor. "Ako by to mohlo byť? Akú úlohu ste mohli asi zohrať v jej smrti?"

Jeho plecia sa zatriasli, tentoraz posmešným smiechom. "Nemáte potuchy. Ako by ste mohla? Neviete o mne nič, o ničom z tohto. A to je dobre. Keby ste vedeli, boli by ste vo vážnom maléri."

"Prečo?"

"Pretože sa so mnou rozprávate. Ale nemajte obavy, budete v poriadku. Keď to dážď dovolí, odídete, vrátite sa do svojho pekného hotela, objednáte si pokojovú službu a napijete sa zo svojho minibaru, tak môžete zabudnúť, že ste ma kedy stretla." Mlčanie zaplnilo izbu ešte raz.

"A čo ty? Prečo si tu? Tvoja matka zomrela tu?"

"Nie, zomrela doma. V _mojom_ dome. Nemohol som tam ďalej zostať, takže som... putoval sem."

"Celú cestu z Anglicka?"

"Áno. Nikdy sa nevrátim späť. Teraz keď je preč, už mi tam nič nezostalo. Veci - veci sú tam ťažké. Kde žijem. Keby som sa vrátil, oni - asi by som bol tiež mŕtvy."

Nič jej nedávalo zmysel. Jednoducho nedávalo. Niečo na tomto rozhovore - na tomto mužovi - nebolo správne. "Vy - vy ste v mafii?" vyletelo z nej. Videla, ako znova stuhol, na krátky okamih.

"To je čo?" spýtal sa. Zažmurkala a potom tuho zatvorila oči. Mala závrat; tento muž nevedel, čo je mafia. Myslela si, že všetci vedeli, čo mafia je. Nuž, muklovia. Dych sa jej zastavil. Nemohol byť čarodejníkom... že nie?

Muž sa zachichotal. "Okrem toho, keby som vám to povedal, asi by som vás musel zabiť, správne?"

Vydýchla. Neprezradí, že ho podozrieva; potrebovala vedieť viac, aby si bola istá. "Môj priateľ miloval šport. Neustále o ňom rozprával; poznal každého hráča v jeho obľúbenom tíme, na ktorej pozícii hral; ich štatistiky. Dokázal o tom rozprávať hodiny a vôbec sa neunaviť. Mohol o tom rozprávať s hocikým, dokonca s niekým, koho práve stretol v krčme. Nikdy som tomu nerozumela; bola to jednoducho blbá - a nebezpečná - hra. To je taká veľká vec? Skúšala som hrať s ním a s našimi priateľmi, ale nikdy to pre mňa nič neznamenalo."

"Áno, viem, čo myslíte. Robil som veľa vecí, ktoré pre mňa nič neznamenali. Ja som bol - _som_ - hrozný človek. Keby ste vedeli... ušli by ste, priamo cez ten dážď tak rýchlo, ako by ste mohli. A neobzreli by ste sa späť."

"Nemôžete byť _taký _hrozný." Mohla vycítiť skôr než vidieť, že sa na ňu pozerá s výrazom, ktorý jasne hovorí, že nemá potuchy, o čom rozpráva. "Uspela teda vaša matka? Keď vás naučila, čo je správne a čo nie? Bola dobrým človekom?"

Zdalo sa, že si dáva načas s výberom svojich slov. "´Dobrý´ je relatívny výraz. Väčšina ľudí by nepovedala, že bola ´dobrá´. Ale bola, svojím vlastným spôsobom. To, ako sa starala o kvety v záhrade. Poctivo ich v lete zalievala, zakrývala ich počas mrazu a dokonca sa s nimi rozprávala, ako keby boli jej priateľmi. Občas som sa s ňou cez tie záhrady prechádzal a ona mi rozprávala príbehy, historky o hrdinoch a večnom boji medzi dobrom a zlom. Raz mi povedala, že chce, aby som bol hrdina, ale ja som sa jej vysmial. Také nezmysly sú pre Chra- pre iných ľudí. Pozrela sa mi priamo do duše a povedala mi, že ním môžem byť ja. Nikdy som jej neuveril. Stále neverím. Nemyslím si, že to mám v krvi."

Krv! Aké ironické, že sa tento rozhovor skrútil týmto smerom. Krv bola všade, keď ho našli; nikdy na to nezabudne. Keď zatvorila oči, videla tú scénu, zmrazenú v čase. Nemyslela si, že by ju niekedy mohla prestať prenasledovať. Ale tu mala dvojitý význam a ona počula jeho bolesť a pochopila, že bol kvôli tomu zmätený.

"Krv nerobí muža."

Švihol hlavou a ona sa skoro stihla na neho pozrieť; jeden prameň skoro bielych vlasov vypadol z kapucne. Skoro zalapala po dychu, keď ho zbadala. Vedela, že len traja ľudia majú vlasy tejto farby; a len jeden bol v cudzincovom veku. A povedal niečo, čo podozrivo znelo ako meno jej fakulty... musel to byť on. _Malfoy_! Potom jej zovrelo žalúdok. Ak to _bol_ Malfoy...

Slzy zaplavili jej oči a Hermiona sa rýchlo odvrátila, aby nemohol vidieť jej tvár. Posledná vec, ktorú ho mohla nechať vidieť, bol jej zármutok nad jeho matkou. To by viedlo k priveľa otázkam, na ktoré nemohla odpovedať. Chcela kričať vo frustrácii, ale namiesto toho si len ťažko vzdychla - nebola schopná plakať kvôli Ronovi, ale pre Narcissu sa slzy zjavili poľahky. To nebolo fér.

Tucty otázok sa rozbehli skrz jej myseľ - prečo bol tu? Bol na misii? Kde sú ostatní? _Ešte_ stále bola šanca, že to nebol on; hoci jej srdce vravelo, že je. A pohľad na ten pevný dôkaz prinútil jej srdce poskočiť v obavách. On bol stále tým, kým bol a ak zistí, kto je ona, možno ju zabije; bol vážne taký desivý, minimálne podľa povesti.

A predsa... bol tu, v zamrznutej chatrči v Pompejach a vzlykal, ako keby mal skončiť svet. Bol vážne taký desivý? Bol chlapcom, ktorý plakal za svojou matkou. Vedela, že potrebuje pokoj; ak ju videl zomierať, potom bol ten obraz pevne vytepaný za jeho očnými viečkami a on, tiež, videl smrť, keď zavrel oči. Mohla mu poskytnúť trochu pokoja. Len trochu, aby pomohla upokojiť jeho roztrhané srdce. Časť z nej kričala, že si to nezaslúži - kvôli všetkému, čo urobil - ale ona si spomenula, že plakal aj predtým, v chladnej, zatuchnutej kúpeľni len v spoločnosti ducha. Bolo to skoro ako teraz. Bolo chladno a vlhko a ona si pripadala veľmi blízko k dojmu mŕtvej duše.

"Čo si povedala?" zaškrípal.

"Si tým, kým vravíš, že si. Tvoja krv neurčuje na tebe nič; nemá právo kontrolovať, kto si alebo kým chceš byť. Je ako ten dážď vonku; tekutina, ktorá nás udržuje pri živote. Všetci ľudia krvácajú rovnako."

Vyzeral zaskočený; stále hľadel na zátylok jej hlavy. Zdalo sa, že chce už-už niečo povedať, ale potom sa otočil znova k stene.

Hermiona sa rozhodla, že lepšie teraz ako nikdy. Otočila sa tak, aby bola tiež tvárou k stene a pohla sa bližšie k nemu. Zdalo, že od nej ustupuje, ale ona nepovolila. Nakoniec sedela tesne vedľa neho, ich ramená sa skoro dotýkali. Chcela prehovoriť, ale ju v tom predbehol.

"Krv. To je jediné, čo som počúval celý svoj život," vyšplechol. "Ako veľmi na nej záleží." Hermiona si uvedomila, že ju možno podozrieva. Muklovia sa obvykle nebavia o krvi. Alebo mu to možno bolo jedno, alebo si myslel, že má halucinácie. Alebo bol lapený v nočnej more - pri Merlinovi, vedela, že ona si tak pripadá každý deň, čo vojna začala. "Krv. Je červená, a je vlhká a ak si nedáš pozor, dostane sa ti do vlasov." Hermiona sa skoro zasmiala, hoci to v skutočnosti nebolo zábavné. Večne to bolo o jeho vlasoch. "Je to také hlúpe, všetko z toho. Keď zomrieš, nikto sa vážne nezaujíma o tvoju krv. Keď posledný výdych mojej matky naposledy opustil jej pery, nestaral som sa o jej krv. Jediné, čo som vedel, bolo, že jediný človek, ktorý ma kedy miloval, bol mŕtvy; keby som bol zistil, že jej krv nie je čistá, stále by som ju miloval."

Do prčíc, pomyslela si. Toto bolo dôležité, vážne bolo. Niekto potreboval počuť veci, ktoré vravel, niekto iný než on sám. Potreboval svedka sily, ktorú našiel vo svojich najtemnejších okamihoch. A ona chcela byť tým svedkom. Ale teraz povedal ´čistá krv´. Takže musel vedieť. Čakala na nevyhnuteľný výbuch.

Ale namiesto toho pokračoval. "Bol by som miloval svoju matku bez ohľadu na to a to so mnou zatriaslo. Možno láska nezávisí na fyzických veciach ako je krv. Nesmej sa - to je to, čo mi vraveli a k čomu ma vychovali, každý jeden kúsok z toho."

Hermiona sa ponuro usmiala.

"Vraveli mi, že jedine tí, ktorí sú slabí, milujú a že láska bola niečo, čo si si bral. Moja matka nebola slabá. Takže neviem, prečo som veril tomu, čo vravel môj otec." Trochu pokrútil hlavou. "Nuž, to nie je pravda, ak mám byť k sebe úprimný."

Hermiona na neho bokom pozrela. Zízal na ruky, ktoré mal položené v lone. Prsty mal dlhé a chudé, ale vyzerali silné a ohybné. Na pravej ruke mal prsteň; vyzeral povedome a ona sa sústredila na ten symbol a snažila sa spomenúť, kde ho videla. Potom ju to trklo: rodinný erb Blackov. Bol na tak veľa Harryho veciach.

Hlasité zahrmenie ich oboch prinútilo nadskočiť; stále sa lialo ako z krhly, vietor narážal do stien. On mal na sebe aspoň habit, ona mala len oblečenie a chrbát začínala mať pomaly mokrý. Striasla sa; pozrel sa na ňu, skoro ukázal tvár, ale Hermiona sa rýchlo od neho odvrátila.

"Je ti zima?"

"Áno; moknem."

Siahol do vrecka niekde vo svojom habite. Hermiona sa usmiala nad svojím malým tajomstvom, nad znalosťou jeho identity. Vytiahol rezervný plášť - magické vrecko, došlo jej - a podal jej ho. Prijala ho a prehodila si ho cez plecia. Bol teplý; musel naň použiť zahrievacie kúzlo.

"Ďakujem ti."

Nič nepovedal.

"Tvoja matka znie ako skvelá žena."

Prikývol. "Ona... bola. Nikdy na ňu nezabudnem, na to, čo sa pokúšala pre mňa urobiť. Ale myslím, že to bolo príliš málo, príliš neskoro. Bol som už stratený prípad, kým si všimla, že potrebujem zachrániť." Hermiona pocítila bodnutie bolesti. Naozaj verila, že človek môže zmeniť smer, bez ohľadu na to, čo urobil, bez ohľadu na to, ako ďaleko zašiel. Dokonca on. Dokonca on za niečo stál, za viac než možno veril.

"Naozaj sa pokúsila." Hlas sa mu znova zlomil a videla, že sa mu trasú ruky, keď si položil na nohy. "A ja som ju sklamal. Bola to _moja _chyba; je mŕtva kvôli mne."

Hermiona to už dlhšie nedokázala vydržať. Položila mu váhavú ruku na plece a vycítila, že pod jej dotykom ucukol, ale neodtiahol sa. Bude nenávidieť myšlienku, že sa ho dotýkal mukel a v jeho očiach nebola o nič lepšia. Ale jednako dovolil jej ruke, aby bola položená na jeho pleci.

"Draco."

Všetko sa v tom okamihu zmenilo. Chladný vánok zafúkal skrz okno a priniesol čerstvú spŕšku dažďa. Zažiaril blesk. Trhol plecom spod jej ruky, vyskočil na nohy a zvrtol sa, aby sa na ňu pozrel, prútik vytiahnutý a namierený na jej srdce. Stiahol si kapucňu; strach žiaril v jeho očiach a tvár mal stiahnutú a prísnu. Zostala sedieť dokonale pokojná, jej oči upreté priamo do jeho. Vydýchol, keď ju konečne spoznal.

_"Grangerová?"_

Pomaly sa postavila, po celý čas ruky natiahnuté. "Áno." Očami prebehoval medzi dverami a oknom v krátkej panike a potom ich prižmúril na ňu.

"Čo tu robíš? Ako si ma našla? Kto ťa poslal? Kde sú ostatní?"

Urobila všetko, čo mohla, aby reč jej tela nedala najavo žiadnu agresiu; ľahko ju mohol zabiť a ona ho nijako nechcela vyprovokovať.

"Prosím, Draco, posaď sa znova. Prisahám ti, všetko, čo som povedala, je pravda. Som tu s mojimi rodičmi. Našla som ťa úplne náhodou. Spočiatku som ani nevedela, že si to ty. Nikto so mnou neprišiel; nikto iný tu nie je. Ver mi. Môžeš - môžeš si to skontrolovať, ak chceš."

Dážď sa valil, kým ju prebodával pohľadom. Znova zažiaril blesk, osvetlil jeho bledé, šedé očí, ktoré boli také plné bolesti a predsa sa zdali súčasne také prázdne. Jeho vlasy žiarili na strieborno v tom dennom svetle. Hermiona počula len dážď a svoje srdce búšiace v jej hrudi. Zdalo sa, že uplynula celá večnosť, keď tam obaja stáli, hľadeli tomu druhému do očí a ťažko dýchali.

Potom pocítila, že jej myseľ bola napadnutá, ale len krátko, keď sa preberal vonkajškom a našiel tie kúsky, ktoré mu ukázali pravdu. Posledná vec, ktorú Hermiona videla, než ju opustil, bol obraz ako objíma Narcissu. Draco sa skoro sám vyhodil z jej mysle a ona sa zapotkýnala a načiahla sa po stenu, aby sa oprela. Znova sa na neho pozrela.

Hľadel na ňu, oči dokorán a vystrašené. "Čo - čo to bolo?"

"Prosím, Draco," povedala a opatrne sa posadila na lavičku. "To je to, čo ti chcem povedať. O tvojej matke."

"Čo _o _mojej matke? Čo ty _asi tak_ môžeš vedieť o mojej _matke_?" spýtal sa nahnevane.

"Ja - ja som ju poznala. Ona... my sme sa niekoľkokrát rozprávali. Prosím, vážne by si sa mal posadiť."

Pomaly nechal ruku s prútikom poklesnúť k boku a oprel sa chrbtom o stenu. "Prečo?"

"Pretože to bude dosť šok." Len na ňu zízal a prekrížil si ruky na hrudi. Zatvorila oči a pripravila sa povedať mu to, čo dúfala, že mu pomôže nájsť pokoj. "Tvoja matka - sa pripojila k Rádu potom, čo si ušiel z Rokfortu."

Sánka mu poklesla. Prameň vlasov mu spadol do očí a netrpezlivo cezeň prehrabol prstami, aby ho zatlačil späť. Prehľadával jej oči, jej tvár kvôli akémukoľvek náznaku, že klame, ale keď nič nenašiel, oči mu zvlhli. "Ty to myslíš vážne."

Prikývla.

"Prečo?"

Hermiona pozorne vyberala svoje slová. Bolo by ľahké, aby zneli, že to bolo kvôli nemu, čo bola popravde časť dôvodu, ale nechcela, aby našiel dôvod ďalej sa obviňovať za jej smrť. "Už mala po krk toho, aby s ňou manipuloval a zneužíval ju tvoj otec a Voldemort. Keď s tebou tak nemilosrdne zaobchádzali, niečo v jej vnútri prasklo a on s tým chcela niečo urobiť."

Dracove kolená hrozili, že sa pod ním podlomia. Pohol sa, aby sa posadil na lavičku, ale potreboval trochu priestoru medzi sebou a ňou. Hermiona to vycítila a odsunula sa od neho, po celý čas z neho nespustila oči. Minúty prešli v tichu. Draco zízal dopredu na stenu, Hermiona ho sledovala.

Prehltol. "Moja matka sa pripojila k Rádu."

"Áno."

Pokrútil hlavou. "Ja - ja nerozumiem." Dracove oči sa posúvali po stene, ako keby na nej bolo niečo napísané, čo by mu všetko vysvetlilo. Potom stuhol a v skoro výdychu pootvoril ústa. "Oni to zistili. Však?"

"Museli."

"A zabili ju." Ďalší rachot hromu prerušil to mlčanie. Zažmurkal. "Grangerová, kto zomrel? Tvoj priateľ - kto to bol?"

Dych sa jej zachytil v hrdle. "Ron," povedala, vítané slzy ju konečne bodli v zadnej časti očí.

Draco zatvoril oči a pretrel si spánky. "Je mi to ľúto. Naozaj je. Je -"

"Nie," povedala smutne. Nebude ho počúvať rozprávať o Ronovi, ako keby niečo pre Draca znamenal. "Viem, že si sa nikdy predtým nestaral, v škole či potom, takže teraz nepredstieraj, že sa staráš."

"Ale ja sa starám," povedal potichu, jeho oči ju prosili, aby mu uverila. "Odkedy zomrela, všetko sa pretočilo hore nohami a fakt, že tu so mnou sedíš v tejto ruine v prekliatom Taliansku je pre mňa len špička ľadovca. Vďaka tomu, že Weasley zomrel, mi zviera žalúdok. Všetko toto je jednoducho také hlúpe. A ty si zranená a mne sa vďaka tomu chce do niečoho vraziť a ja neviem prečo. Nič mi už viacej nedáva zmysel - nič." Vložil si hlavu do dlaní a ona si pomyslela, že sa možno znova rozplače.

Položila mu ruku na plece. Ešte nedopovedala to, o čom mala pocit, že mu musí povedať. "Draco, je toho viac, čo by si mal vedieť. Tvoja matka ťa milovala." Stuhol pri jej slovách, ale nie pri jej dotyku. "Povedala mi to."

Pozrel sa na ňu, podivný výraz na jeho tvári. "Ukáž mi to," povedal rozhodne, skoro nahnevane. Začala prikyvovať, ale pri prvom pohybe hlavy skočil do jej mysle. K tejto spomienke mu poskytla ľahký prístup.

**ooo**

_Hermiona sa vrátila na ústredie Rádu po zvlášť vyčerpávajúcej misii. Bolo neskoro a skoro všetci obyvatelia spali, takže potichu vošla dnu. Ale nebola jediná, čo bola hore; začula pridusené zvuky vychádzajúce z obývacej izby a šla to preskúmať. _

_Na gauči sedela Narcissa Malfoyová, úplne sama a potichu vzlykala. Hermiona sa v blízkosti tej ženy cítila nepríjemne, dokonca aj keď prebehla pred viac než dvoma rokmi. Na jej blonďavých vlasoch bolo niečo, čo u Hermiony vyvolávalo obranný postoj. Rozhodovala sa, či prehovoriť k tej žene. Nakoniec o možnosť voľby prišla, keď presunula váhu, podlaha zaškrípala a Narcissa vzhliadla nahor. _

_Rýchlo si utrela oči a pokúsila sa zakryť skutočnosť, že plakala, ale bolo to zbytočné. Hermiona sa pohla, aby sa posadila na gauč, na opačný koniec ako Narcissa. _

_Obe chvíľu sedeli mlčky a potom sa Hermiona spýtala: "Ste, hm, v poriadku?" _

_Narcissa držala hlavu zvysoka. "Áno, samozrejme. Vďaka čomu si mala dojem, že nie som?"_

_Hermiona chcela prevrátiť očami nad tou jasnou lžou, ale zdržala sa. "Predpokladám, že to bolo len tým, že ste plakali. Ale ak ste si len, povedzme, vyplachovali oči, potom vás nechám samu." Pohla sa, že sa postaví, ale Narcissine oči ju zastavili._

_"Nechoď," nakoniec zašepkala. _

_Hermiona sa znova na gauči usadila. _

_"To - to je kvôli Dracovi," koktala Narcissa. _

_Hermiona stuhla pri zmienke mena toho mladého muža, okamžite na stráži. Ale keď sa pozrela na ženu pri svojom boku a všimla si, že jej vypadlo ďalších pár sĺz, nemohla si pomôcť, aby k nej nepocítila ľútosť, napriek tomu, o kom rozprávala. _

_"A čo... čo s ním?" opatrne sa spýtala Hermiona. Narcissa nikdy nespomenula svoju rodinu okrem toho, čo povedala na stretnutiach a tieto veci boli čisto informatívne. Hermiona si uvedomovala, že musí byť pre túto ženu veľmi ťažké hovoriť o rodine, ktorú v podstate zrádzala. _

_"Tak sa o neho bojím."_

_Hermiona čakala na ďalšie, ale Narcissa nič nepovedala, len hľadela do umierajúceho ohňa, ako keby dúfala, že sa tam zjaví jej syn. "Som si istá, že sa bojíte. Ktorá matka by sa nebála o svojho syna, hlavne keď tiahne s takou... nebezpečnou bandou? A okrem toho vždy sa vracia relatívne nezranený." _

_"Áno, ale zakaždým, keď odchádza - preč, viem, že by to mohlo byť naposledy, čo sa s ním lúčim. A on sa nikdy nedozvie... o mne, o tomto." Mávla rukou okolo a Hermiona vedela, že myslí Rád a jej vlastnú zradu. Vzdychla si a pozrela sa na Hermionu. "Viem, že si nikdy nebola jeho priateľka, ale musíš pochopiť, tak veľmi som sa kvôli nemu snažila, ale Lucius bol silnejší. Lucius nerozumel, že nechcem, aby sa môj syn stal - tým, čím sa stal. Lucius ho podnecoval a povzbudzoval vo všetkých jeho pochybných úvahách."_

_"Vy ste museli pre neho urobiť nejaké dobro," navrhla Hermiona, napriek svojej viere, že v Dracovi Malfoyovi nebolo nič dobré. _

_Narcissa pokrútila hlavou, smutne sa usmievala. "Neviem. Premýšľam..."_

_Tie dve ženy sedeli mlčky. Potom Narcissa znova začala silne plakať. Hermiona pocítila nutkanie utešiť tú ženu. Keby bola niekým iným, Hermiona by nezaváhala, ale hoci Narcissa prebehla, stále bola chladná a neosobná ku všetkým v Ráde. Všetkých si držala od tela a Hermiona mala podozrenie, že to má všetkým pripomínať, že je nad nimi alebo minimálne, že ona si myslí, že je nad nimi. Keď Narcissino vzlykanie nezoslablo, Hermiona nakoniec tú ženu objala. Narcissa spočiatku stuhla, ale po chvíľke sa do Hermioninho objatia uvoľnila. "Neplačte," povedala Hermiona, ale nevedela, čo iné povedať. Nedokázala vymyslieť nič, čo milé či dobré či povzbudzujúce povedať o Dracovi._

_"Občas sa mi o ňom sníva," povedala Narcissa, keď tie vzlyky ustúpili. "Je na jednom z tých smrťožrútskych stretnutí a znova je to môj malý chlapček, má len sedem, a žiada ma, aby som mu prečítala rozprávku. Potom sa zjaví Lucius a udrie Draca, ktorý začne plakať. Potom... sa objaví _on_, a Draco je starší, a Lucius ho bije stále znova a znova a potom sa Draco na mňa pozrie, jeho oči prosia, vystrašené, prosia ma, aby som mu pomohla. Vždy sa prebudím v studenom pote. Možno je to len tým, že som jeho matka, ale nedokážem zniesť vidieť ho takéhoto. Jeho oči, ach, jeho oči sú také prázdne, keď sa na mňa pozrie. Nedokážem si predstaviť, čo videli, ale vyzerajú mŕtve. Zvykli byť také plné života." _

_Hermiona pohladila tú ženu po vlasoch, potichu jej vravela, že všetko bude v poriadku - že jej syn nebude zranený. Ale samozrejme, že tomu neverila. Počula historky o Dracovi Malfoyovi. Prinútila sa, aby sa viditeľne nezachvela pri tej predstave._

_"On ma nemiluje. Je to môj syn, ale nemiluje ma," povedala Narcissa medzi vzlykmi. "Miluje svojho otca, vždy chcel byť presne taký ako jeho otec. Jeho oči nie sú také prázdne, keď sa pozerá na Luciusa."_

_"D-Draco vás miluje, Narcissa," odvetila Hermiona, snažiac sa znieť pozitívne. "Som si tým istá."_

_Zasmiala sa. "Potom ho nepoznáš, že nie?"_

_"Nie, vôbec nie," priznala, "ale môžem si byť skoro istá, že váš syn vás miluje." _

_"Ako? Prečo by ma miloval? Nič som pre neho neurobila, nič aby som ho uchránila pred týmto životom." _

_"Miluje vás, pretože ste jeho matka. To je celé. Nič magické na tom nie je, je to len... ste jeho matka. Miluje vás." Hermiona to povedala s takým presvedčením, že skoro tomu sama uverila. Bolo ťažké povedať úprimne niečo dobré o tom mužovi, a predsa Hermiona naozaj verila, že v každom je trochu dobra. Ak nejaké bolo v Dracovi Malfoyovi, bude spojené s jeho matkou._

_Narcissa sa posadila vzpriamene a usušila si slzy v štýle správnej výchovy. Slabo sa na Hermionu usmiala a ošívala sa so svojimi rukami. "Čo ak nepríde domov? Nikdy som mu nepovedala, že ho milujem a chcem, aby to vedel. Chcem, aby vedel o mne, o všetkom."_

_"Potom mu to povedzte."_

_"Nemôžem. On sa - on sa mi vysmeje. Naučili ho, že láska je slabosť. Len ma bude nenávidieť ešte viac." _

_"Nie, Narcissa, vôbec nie. Nevysmeje sa vám za to, že niečo také poviete."_

_"Nepoznáš ho. Je syn svojho otca."_

_Hermiona nemohla hovoriť. Ako sa mohol niekto vysmiať prejavom lásky? Od svojej matky? Vyzeralo to ako zlá veta z hororového filmu. Nebol taký krutý, že nie?_

_"On je váš syn," nakoniec s presvedčením odvetila Hermiona. "Musíte mu to povedať, ak vás to takto zožiera. Ak sa zasmeje - a ja si nemyslím, že to neurobí - potom mu na mesiac schovajte metlu." Narcissa na ňu pozrela, prekvapená a potom sa zasmiala nad beznádejnosťou toho všetkého._

_"Zožiera ma to zvnútra odvtedy, čo bol dieťa a Lucius mi zakázal tráviť s ním čas. Tak veľmi ho milujem, Hermiona. On je dôvodom, prečo každé ráno vstanem z postele a je dôvodom, prečo som sa pripojila k Svetlu a je dôvodom, prečo som ešte nezabila svojho manžela či neprišla o rozum. Všetko čo robím, robím pre neho a on o tom ani netuší. Dokonca si ma ledva všimne. Dala by som čokoľvek za čistý okamih s ním, len za úprimný úsmev. Ale on o tom ani nevie." Narcissa smutne pokrútila hlavou. "Musíš ma považovať za patetickú."_

_"Vôbec nie! Milujete svojho syna; na tom nie je nič patetické. Láska je nádherná a nie je na nej nič, za čo sa hanbiť. A som si istá, že vie, že ho milujete."_

_"Ako by mohol? Nikdy som mu slovka nepovedala, nikdy som mu to nedala najavo svojimi činmi."_

_"Som si istá, že dala, spôsobmi, ktoré si ani neuvedomujete."_

_"Čo ak sa tentoraz nevráti domov?" _

_Hermiona zatvorila oči. Bolo to celkom možné, samozrejme. Bol v nebezpečnom svete, obklopený nebezpečnými ľuďmi a on sám bol nebezpečným človekom. Žiadne záruky neexistovali. _

_"Len mu to povedzte. Nabudúce, keď ho uvidíte. Bude čas."_

_Narcissa neprítomne hľadela na zhasínajúce dymiace uhlíky v kozube. "Dúfam, že áno."_

ooo

Hermionine oči sa rozleteli a chvíľu jej trvalo, kým si spomenula, kde je. Zvuk dažďa bol taký podobný zvuku dohasínajúceho ohňa v jej spomienke. Pozrela sa na muža sediaceho vedľa nej. Tvár mal v dlaniach a znova vzlykal. Na chvíľu zaváhala, ale potom sa načiahla, aby si ho pritiahla do náručia. Dovolil jej, aby mu stiahla hlavu nadol na svoje plece a dokonca sa chytil jej pleca kvôli opore. Objímala ho, prechádzala rukami jeho dokonalými vlasmi a chlácholivo mu vravela, že všetko bude v poriadku. Po chvíli sa jeho ruka načiahla nahor a našla jej ruku a obe ich položil do jej lona. Tuho stískal jej ruku počas svojich vzlykov ako niekto, komu trhajú zub bez anestetika. Vlny bolesti zoslabli a on sa uvoľnil, potom znova zosilneli a on jej stisol ruku. Musela si zahryznúť do pery, aby nezalapala po dychu; jeho ruka bola ako oceľ. Jednako sa nesťažovala, stále mu šeptala, že bude v poriadku.

Nakoniec sa jeho telo prestalo triasť a dýchanie sa mu vyrovnalo. Myslela by si, že zaspal, keby občas nestisol jej ruku, čím jej pripomenul, že mlčky bojuje s démonmi, ktoré si ona ani nedokázala predstaviť.

"Ja - ja neviem, čo robiť," povedal nezreteľným hlasom, plným bolesti a zúfalstva. Ruku jej nepustil.

"Všetko je v poriadku, Draco. Nemusíš si s tým práve teraz robiť starosti."

"Milujem ju. Prajem si, aby som jej to mohol povedať." Hlas mal zlomený, ale bolo mu to jedno.

Sedeli tak - Hermiona objímajúca vo svojom náručí nebezpečného muža, jeho hlava na jej pleci - hodiny, či minúty či celý obrat zeme. Draco sa neprítomne hral s jej rukou; prešiel prstami pomedzi jej a nežne hladil jej dlaň, skúmajúc každý kúsok jej ruky. Každý dotyk - každý pohyb, čo urobil - vyslali skrz ňu mrazenie a úder blesku a nemohla si byť istá, ale nemyslela si, že to boli zlé mrazenia.

Došlo jej, že utešuje Draca Malfoya. _Draco Malfoy_ bol niekto, koho sa skutočne bála a teraz držal jej ruku, kreslil prstom na jej dlaň malé krúžky. Umožnila mu nájsť... _niečo_ v jej náručí. Pokoj? Rozhrešenie? Odpustenie? Hermiona tie slová opakovala vo svojej hlave, stále nebola schopná tomu úplne porozumieť. Bol to pokrok, rozhodla sa, a bola to jediná možnosť, akou sa to stalo. Našla vzlykajúceho muža a to roztvorilo jej sotva pohromade držiace vlastné rany. Potom ju náhla záplava prinútila vojsť do chatrče, kde bol on a ona sa s ním porozprávala.

Upútali ju tie čisté emócie, ktoré vyžaroval. Keď zistila, kto je, bola ohromená a k jej prekvapeniu, jej empatia k nemu len narástla. Namiesto tých starých známych pocitov nenávisti a zášti, ktoré mala vždy pre neho vyhradené, niečo nové v nej sa dalo najavo. A bolo to viac než empatia. Bolo to niečo ako puto, pocit spolupatričnosti. Ona mu r_ozumela_, len trochu. A myslela si, že on rozumie jej, tiež trochu.

Draco sa pomaly vzpriamene posadil a pozrel sa na ňu - naozaj sa na ňu pozrel, ako keby ju nikdy predtým vo svojom živote nevidel. A asi nevidel. Nikdy nemal dôvod skutočne sa pozrieť. Ale teraz sa zdalo, že sa pozeral a skúmal jej tvár tak, ako skúmal jej ruku; skúmal tú jej dĺžku, šírku a rozlohu, ako keby sa snažil uložiť si do pamäte každý jej kúsok. Hermiona mu umožnila tú dôvernú prehliadku. Nakoniec tvrdé črty jeho tváre zjemneli, jeho plecia sa uvoľnili a nasledoval zvyšok jeho tela.

Zhlboka sa nadýchol a potom sa otočil tvárou k stene, presunul pritom jej ruku zo svojej ľavej strany na pravú. "Ja som sa tak... mýlil. Tak hrozne, nekonečne mýlil. Vždy som chcel byť ako môj otec, už odkedy som bol dieťa. Chcem povedať, bol to môj_ otec_. Bol mojím svetom. Bol silný a urputný a lojálny a tvrdý. Nevedel som nič lepšie, než ho zbožňovať. Nevedel som, že existujú iné spôsoby života. Vybral som si nesprávneho rodiča," zašepkal, keď tuho stisol jej ruku. "Nikdy som nemal chcieť byť ako on, mal som chcieť byť ako ona. Ale ja som nevedel, nevedel som..."

Hermiona nemala žiadne slová. Slzy ju pichli v očiach a nejako cítila všetku bolesť, čo cítil on. Jej strata nebola tá istá, naopak, ale bola stále skutočná. A on bol tu, trúchlil - vylieval si svoju dušu, aby ju zmiešal s padajúcim dažďom a ona nedokázala preliať jedinú slzu. Neplakala, keď jej povedali, že Ron zomrel alebo keď videla jeho telo alebo keď ho pochovávali. Stála vedľa jeho matky, ktorá sa zrútila do vzlykajúcej kôpky pri jej nohách, jej vlastná tvár zostávala podivne suchá. Jeho otec a jeho bratia so sestrou plakali; _Harry_ plakal a ona stále nemohla. Slzy, ktoré ju teraz bodali v očiach boli ako tie slzy, ktoré jej hrozili od jeho smrti, ale nepadli; niečo ich držalo zamknuté na mieste, na rozdiel od Dracových, ktoré stekali tak bohato po jeho smrteľne bledých lícach.

"Mala pravdu, moja matka, keď povedala, že v mojich očiach bolo vždy niečo, keď som sa pozeral na svojho otca. Bol to strach zmiešaný s nenávisťou. Musel som tak chcieť byť ako on, že som si nikdy neurobil priestor pre všetky veci, ktoré som v živote chcel. Bola to moja vlastná chyba - už tomu celkom rozumiem - ale časť zo mňa stále vinila _jeho_, za to, že ma o tie možnosti pripravil, za všetko, čo povedal a čo mi urobil. Za všetko."

Ani jeden z nich chvíľu neprehovoril. Ona len zízala na stenu, chcela konečne cítiť, chcela byť konečne zbavená tej obrovskej ťažoby a viny, ktorou bola prevŕtaná.

"Hermiona?"

Zažmurkala, neschopná okamžite spracovať, že práve použil jej krstné meno. "Áno?"

"Si... v poriadku?"

Smutne sa zachichotala. "Nie."

Posadil sa vzpriamene a pozrel sa na ňu s obavami v očiach. "Prečo?"

"Neviem."

Zamračil sa. "Môžem niečo urobiť?"

"Nie."

"Hovor o tom. To - pomáha."

Zhlboka sa nadýchla. "Zabili ho - vieš. Tvoji ľudia. Bolo to hrozné." Tie slzy znova bodli, ale odmietli volanie gravitácie. "Krv bola všade. Oni ho len nezabili, oni..." Nedokázala to povedať. Nepovie to. Nepovie nahlas, čo videla. Vďaka tomu by to bolo skutočné a ona nevedela, ako by to prežila. "Nepreliala som jedinú slzu. Ani teraz nemôžem. Čo sa so mnou deje? Toto nie je správne; mala by som smútiť za svojím priateľom."

Draco jej stisol ruku a držal ju oboma svojimi. Bola taká malá, lapená v jeho rukách. "Niekedy to, čím prechádzame, nevyžaduje slzy. Mne - mne sa zrútil svet okolo mňa, keď zomrela. Tebe nie. Vedela si, že je tvoj priateľ, že mu na tebe záležalo a on vedel, že tebe záleží na ňom. Je vojna; niekto musí zomrieť."

"Ale prečo on?" vykríkla, zrazu nahnevaná. Vytrhla ruku z jeho zovretia a priložila ju k svojej druhej, ktorú potom nervózne stískala. "Prečo on? Prečo som to nemohla byť ja? Ron nikdy neurobil nič, čím si toto zaslúžil. Minimálne u mňa by mohla byť nejaká výhovorka, dôvod, prečo chceli po celej izbe rozliať moju špinavú krv." Zastala, aby umožnila návalu hnevu prejsť ňou skôr, než sa stratil. "Nie je to fér," dodala porazeneckým hlasom. "Mala som to byť ja."

Draco sa načiahol do habitu a vytiahol odtiaľ vreckovku, štvorec bieleho plátna s jeho iniciálkami. Podal jej ju a ona na ňu hľadela a potom sa na neho nakrivo usmiala.

"Nemám slzy. Pamätáš?"

"Neexistuje dôvod, že umrel miesto teba. Ako som povedal, je to všetko tak neuveriteľne hlúpe. Urobil by som čokoľvek, aby som ti ho vrátil, Hermiona, urobil. Myslím to vážne. V žiadnom prípade si ma nemohla nájsť náhodou." Jeho hlas bol silnejší, než bol odkedy ho našla. Obsahoval presvedčenie, ktoré sa zdalo, že narastá s každým ďalším slovom. "To, čo si pre mňa urobila... Nikdy na to nezabudnem. Nikdy nechcem zabudnúť." Odsunul jej prameň vlasov z tváre a venoval jej úsmev. Zahrial ju až ku končekom prstov.

"Čo sa stane teraz?" spýtala sa. Nechcela odtiaľto odísť. Bolo tu bezpečne a svet vonku bol šedý, taký šedý. Nemyslela si, že sa niekedy znova ukáže slnko. Ale tu, vo vnútri tejto šedej chatrče, len so štyrmi stenami a lavičkou a v spoločnosti smrťožrúta, si pripadala bezpečnejšie, než si pripadala dlhý čas.

"Posedíme. Až kým neprestane pršať."

"Potom čo? Čo urobíš? Čo urobíme?"

Prižmúril v sústredení obočie, keď sa zamyslel nad jej otázkou. "Musím urobiť to, čo urobila ona." Pozrel sa na ňu a ona videla, že jeho oči sú jasnejšie než boli pred chvíľou. "Vrátim sa do Anglicka a pripojím sa k Rádu. Zaujmem jej miesto. Ak to zistia a zabijú ma, potom nech je tak; konečne jej budem môcť povedať to, čo som nikdy nepovedal. Ak im pomôžem poraziť ich, potom len začnem splácať svoj nevyčísliteľný dlh. Len..." Jeho istota zaváhala, keď záblesk starostí prešiel jeho očami. "Možno by si sa mohla vrátiť so mnou? Keď budeš so mnou, bude asi menšia šanca, že ma prekľajú."

Po jeho otázke sa musela zastaviť, aby si prehrala, čo práve povedal. Myslel to vážne - vzdal by sa svojho života, aby pomohol poraziť Temného pána. To odhodlanie a sila v jeho hlase, chýbajúce až do tohto okamihu, vypovedali viac než slová, ktoré povedal. Jednako sa musela uistiť. "Čo ťa priviedlo sem? Dnes?"

Zažmurkal, nevediac, z čoho jej otázka pochádzala. "Včera som počul o tomto mieste od skupiny turistov. Rozprávali mi príbeh o sopke, ktorá vybuchla tak náhle a mocne, že ľudia nemali šancu uniknúť. Pripomenulo mi to mňa a chcel som to vidieť z prvej ruky. Prišiel som sám a potuloval sa po uliciach a bolo to, ako keby som mohol počuť ľudí z tej doby a oni ku mne hovorili, vraveli mi, že ešte nie je príliš neskoro, ale ja som im neveril a potom si sem prišla ty." Rozhliadol sa po chatrči. "Bol som tu hodiny, než si ma našla."

"A teraz? Stále si myslíš, že je príliš neskoro?"

Zamračil sa nad tou myšlienkou. "Ja neviem. Možno nie." Pozrel sa na ňu. "A to že si to vôbec dokážem myslieť, je vďaka tebe. Ktokoľvek iný by ma asi preklial, len čo by zistil, že som to ja a odkočíroval by ma do Azbakanu." Trpko sa zachichotal. "Nie som si istý, či by mi to vadilo. Ale teraz - pomôžeš mi? Pomôžeš mi zmieriť sa s ňou? Myslím to vážne, Hermiona."

"Verím ti, Draco. Vrátim sa s tebou a uvediem ťa k Rádu."

_Potom sa zrútim do tejto ničoty, čo cítim_, pomyslela si, ťažko.

Prikývol. "Ďakujem ti. Myslíš, že ma príjmu?"

Trochu sa zasmiala. "Nie, samozrejme, že neprijmú. Nie spočiatku. Bude to chcieť čas, a nejaký dôkaz."

"Aký dôkaz môžem ja poskytnúť?"

"Každodenný. Len buď súčasťou Rádu a rob, ako sa ti povie."

"Ako dobrý malý poskok? To mi znie príliš povedome."

"Nie, samozrejme, že nie. Ja som myslela len - buď tam. Neseď na dvoch stoličkách; nepomáhaj len, keď to tiež pomôže tebe. Naozaj sa oddaj Svetlu; prijmi celú filozofiu a všetky jej dôsledky."

Zízal na ňu. "To nemyslíš vážne."

"Myslím, Draco. Naozaj, naozaj myslím. Nemôžeš očakávať, že z toho vyjdeš dobre polovičato. Spoznajú to a v sekunde ťa roztrhajú."

"Neviem, ako sa také niečo robí. Dokonca nasledovanie Temného pána bolo hlavne zo strachu a z pudu sebazáchovy. Vieš, nechcieť byť mŕtvy alebo mučený - také veci. Neviem, či som sa niekedy niečomu úplne odovzdal."

"Len mysli na svoju matku, na všetko, čo pre teba urobila. Chcela, aby si mal lepší život, nebol zneužívaný a zranený, a nakoniec zabitý svojím pánom, keď sa mu to zapáči. Kedykoľvek si budeš myslieť, že to v sebe nemáš, spomeň si na ňu."

Draco mlčal, premýšľal. Potom, "Áno, to znie správne. Myslím, že to zvládnem urobiť."

Dážď a búrka sa zhoršili, hromy a blesky udierali častejšie a bližšie. Hermiona vedela, že čoskoro nebudú schopní nič vidieť.

"Čo ak ten dážď neprestane?" zašepkala, otočila sa ponad plece, aby vyzrela z okna.

"Raz musí."

"Čo ak je neskoro? Po zotmení?"

"Ja som čarodejník a ty si čarodejnica, spomínaš si? Máme prútiky. Budeme v poriadku. Okrem toho nič sa ti nestane, kým si so mnou."

Nemohla si pomôcť, aby sa neusmiala nad tou iróniou. Zo všetkých chatrčí všetkých miest v Taliansku musela vojsť do tej jeho. Deň predtým by len jeho meno rozbúšilo jej srdce o závod strachom a teraz jej sľuboval ochranu.

"Čo je smiešne?" spýtal sa.

"Nič. Vlastne to, čo si práve povedal. Myslím, premýšľaj o tom. Môžeš vážne uveriť, že si tie slová práve vyslovil?"

Draco sa zamračil a potom sa úsmev pomaly vplazil na jeho tvár, keď si spomenul, čo povedal. "Máš pravdu. Nemôžem tomu uveriť. Je to len také - prirodzené, myslím. Toto miesto je ako niečo mimo času. Nič, čo bolo pravdou predtým, nie je pravdou teraz."

"Viem, čo tým myslíš," povedala, sotva silnejšie než šeptom. "Tiež to cítim."

Po chvíli povedal: "Sľubujem, že ti nikdy neublížim, Hermiona. Pripadá mi, ako keby si mi jediná poskytla druhú šancu. Nikto - okrem toho starého muža - mi nikdy neponúkol druhú šancu. Ako keby naznačovali, že som si zaslúžil len jednu."

"Ak všetko, čo som počula, je pravda o tom, akým zlom si, potom si nedokážem predstaviť, čo by sa stalo, ak by si toto úsilie venoval dobru."

"Ak? Povedal som ti, že sa vraciam s tebou."

"Viem. Len je tomu stále ťažké uveriť."

Vzdychol si, prehrabol si rukou vlasy. "Viem. Tiež tomu uverím, keď to uvidím."

Zasmiala sa. "Ale to si ty! Maj trošku viery v samého seba!"

"Už si ma _stretla_?" spýtal sa, opätoval jej úsmev, naozajstný úsmev. "Ja som Chlapec-ktorý-nedokázal-zabiť. Budem to mať vytesané na svojom náhrobnom kameni, keď zomriem a budem šesť stop pod zemou."

Stále sa smiala. "Hneď vedľa: ´Draco Malfoy: tu leží tá najkrásnejšia fretka, ktorá kedy žila."

Zamračil sa, ale s priateľským zábleskom v očiach. "Ako keby tvoj náhrobný kameň bol oveľa lepší! ´Tu leží Grangerová, jediná osoba na svete, ktorej záležalo na knihe História Rokfortu a ktorá uplietla 500 čiapok a šálov pre úbohého Dobbyho a nikdy nemohla skrotiť svoje neposlušné vlasy.´"

Nedokázala sa prestať smiať. Nesmiala sa už tak dlho; nedokázala si spomenúť, kedy naposledy sa tak úprimne smiala. A ani to nebolo zábavné, ale jednoducho to bolo príjemné.

"Myslím, že ten tvoj tiež spomenie tvoje dievčenské zvyky v starostlivosti o seba, Draco. Vážne, nikto nemá takéto vlasy."

"Ach? Tebe sa moje vlasy páčili, že?"

Zachichotala sa. "Komu nie? Lavender a Parvati o nich rozprávali po celý čas."

Obaja zmĺkli. Dni v Rokforte, hoci nie tak dávno, Hermione pripadali ako iný život.

"Chýba ti škola?" spýtala sa. "Myslím, tie jednoduché dni, keď najväčšou obavou bolo, čo bude na obed a ako veľa bodov tentoraz Snape odpočíta na Elixíroch Chrabromilu? Vieš, predvídateľné veci."

"Áno, občas. Ale škola vôbec pre mňa nebola taká ľahká, aby si vedela. Vedel som, čo sa deje, väčšmi než väčšina, hlavne po štvrtom ročníku."

Zažiaril blesk, ako keby podčiarkol význam za jeho slovami. Nasledoval hrom hneď po ´jedenadvadsať´.

"Čo myslíš, že toto všetko - dnešok - znamená? Myslíš, že to niečo znamená?"

"Áno," potichu odvetil a znova ju chytil za ruku, hladiac ju utešujúco.

"Čo?" spýtala sa.

Pokrčil plecami. "Nie som si istý, vážne."

"No tak, Draco. Čo?"

"Možno - možno by sme to nemali brať na ľahkú váhu. Toto nemôže byť úplná náhoda. Nevravím, že nás dal niekto dokopy, ale niečo mimo nás sem priviedlo oboch. Myslím, aká je šanca, že ty a ja na seba narazíme v Pompejach, Taliansku, v tom istom domčeku, kde sú stovky iných domov rovnakých ako tento? Nie sme akurát v Rokville, ako vieš." Prehrabol si voľnou rukou vlasy. "Myslím, že by to mohlo niečo znamenať." Zastal, tváriac sa zamyslene, potom pokrútil hlavou. "Neviem."

"Nad čím si premýšľal?"

"Že možno keď odídeme, nemáme byť tými istými ľuďmi, ako keď sme sem prišli."

Zízala na vreckovku vo svojej ruke, vyšitú iniciálkami jej nepriateľa a rozhodla sa, že si ju nechá. Bude to dôkaz jej svedectva k nemu a jeho svedectva k nej. Strčila si ju to tašky, keď pustila jeho ruku.

"Hej -" začal, ale potom prestal. Možno pochopil. Potom sa na ňu zamyslene pozrel. "Myslím, že si na rade."

Spýtavo sa na neho pozrela. "Na rade?"

"Áno. Myslím, že by si mala teraz plakať ty."

Zasmiala sa. "Ach, vážne?" Pokrútila hlavou. "Pokúšala som sa. Jednoducho som urobila všetko, čo ma napadlo. Dívala som sa na uplakané filmy; prečítala časti kníh, ktoré ma v minulosti vždy rozplakali. Premýšľala som o tej chvíli znova a znova, a nič nepomáha. Stane sa to. Musí sa, správne? Ale neviem kedy a mám pocit, ako keby som po celý čas kráčala v hmle."

"Môžem pomôcť?" potichu sa spýtal a ona vedela, že chce. Boli tak blízko, a keď tieto slová vyslovil, všetky zvuky prestali. Jediné, čo mohla počuť, bolo jeho dýchanie, jediné, čo mohla cítiť, bol nedostatok tepla okolo ruky, ktorú predtým držal. Potom zažmurkala. Nepočula dážď.

Hermiona sa otočila, aby vyzrela z okna a videla, že hoci tam bolo stále šedivo, už len mrholilo. "Už si pomohol, dajako. Dnešok bol prvý deň, keď som mala pocit, že sa tá hmla zdvihla. Nie celkom, ale čiastočne. A to je niečo."

"Máš so sebou niečo jeho, Hermiona? Možno niečo čo ti dal?"

Otočila sa chrbtom k nemu. "Hmm, ach, áno, tento náramok," povedala, vybrala ho z tašky a ukázala mu ho. "Bol to darček k narodeninám."

"Poďme ho pochovať."

"Čože? Nie! Toto je jediná vec, ktorú mám a ktorú mi dal on!" Stiahla ho späť a zovrela na hrudi, ako keby sa bála, že jej ho vezme.

"Prišla si sem, aby si sa pohla ďalej. Poďme to urobiť. Spolu. Bude to - príhodné, myslím."

Zízala na muža pred sebou, na úplného cudzinca. Postavil sa a načiahol k nej ruku. Pozrela na jeho ruku, potom na jeho tvár. Slabý úsmev zaihral na jeho perách a jeho bledé šedé oči zažiarili niečím iným než slzami, ktoré prelieval, skoro ako keby vyžarovali svoje vlastné svetlo.

Opatrne prijala jeho ruku a on jej pomohol postaviť sa. Vyviedol ju von z domu do toho mrholenia. Šedý svet pretrvával navzdory slabnúcemu dažďu - šedá obloha, šedé budovy, šedé mraky v jej srdci. Ani jeden z nich sa o to mrholenie nestaral.

Prešli pred dom a Draco našiel voľné miesto v zemi.

"Musíme to urobiť rýchlo, aby nás nikto nevidel," povedala Hermiona. "Toto sú staroveké ruiny a to všetko."

"Žiaden problém," povedal a vyhĺbil dieru svojím prútikom. "Môžeme na ten náramok použiť Splývacie kúzlo a odstránime všetky dôkazy, že sme tú zem narušili." Potom sa postavil a otočil sa k Hermione. Hľadela na miesto, kde tá diera zmizla.

"Dokážeš to, Hermiona," povedal potichu, povzbudzujúco. "Jednou vecou, ktorou som si istý, je, že si dosť silná, aby si toto zvládla."

Klesla na kolená a opatrne vložila ten náramok do diery. Oči sa jej zaplnili slzami. Potom si vedľa nej kľakol Draco a potom, čo sa na ňu pozrel, začal ho zakrývať hlinou. Jedna slza spadla z jej zaplavených očí. Keď bola tá diera zakrytá, Draco sa postavil a vytiahol ju nahor so sebou. Chytil ju za ruku a silno držal.

"Chceš niečo povedať?" spýtal sa, skoro šeptom. Dážď stále mrholil, dopadal na kúsok práve rozkopanej hliny. Pokrútila hlavou. "Smiem ja?" zašepkal. Prikývla.

Draco si odkašľal. "Weasley."

Hermiona sa v duchu usmiala.

"Ron. Mocný čarodejník. Syn. Brat. Priateľ." Pozrel sa na temeno Hermioninej hlavy. "Jeho tvrdohlavosť, prudká povaha a zúrivá oddanosť bude chýbať všetkým, čo ho poznali. Niekto iný by mal o ňom teraz hovoriť; ja som nikdy k Ronovi nebol milý. Závidel som mu to, čo mal, pretože to bolo to, čo som ja nikdy nemal - celú rodinu ľudí, ktorí ho milovali. Pravda, nevlastnil veľa majetku, ale mal viac lásky než dokonca jeho rodina dokázala obsiahnuť. Delili sa o ňu s kýmkoľvek, kto ju prijal. Mal skutočných priateľov, ktorí by za neho obetovali život. Mal dievča, ktoré ho milovalo viac než si ktokoľvek iný zaslúžil."

Hermiona vzhliadla k nemu, zmätený výraz na tvári.

Draco pokračoval. "A hoci som ho nepočítal za svojho priateľa, bol to ten najbohatší chlapík, ktorého som kedy poznal."

Draco skutočne znel, ako keby myslel vážne, čo povedal. Bolo to také prosté, tá pravda, ktorú vyložil. Ale stále nedokázala plakať. Namiesto toho si nemohla pomôcť, aby sa nezasmiala nad Dracovou smútočnou rečou - ten koniec jej pripomenul film, ktorý na Vianoce videla. Plecia sa jej triasli a Draco ju objal a pritiahol bližšie k sebe. Uvedomila si, že si asi myslí, že plače. Pozrela sa na neho, jeho vlasy boli teraz mokré od dažďa, oblečeného od hlavy po päty v čiernom. Znova sa zasmiala, tentoraz nahlas a Draco sa na ňu pozrel.

"Čo je smiešne?"

Pokrútila hlavou. "Nič."

Mlčanie. Obaja sledovali miesto, kde ten náramok pochovali, možno čakali, že sa udeje niečo vážne.

"Poďme dnu. Prší silnejšie," povedal Draco, keď ju ťahal za sebou, jeho ruka stále okolo nej. A v tej chvíli skutočne uverila, že ju ochráni a nielen teraz. Dokonca keď sa vrátia k Rádu, dokonca keď budú bojovať so smrťožrútmi.

Draco ju zaviedol späť do ich domčeka. Oboch ich usušil a potom sa uistil, či to zahrievacie kúzlo, ktoré použil na svoj plášť stále ovinutý okolo jej pliec, zostalo aktívne.

Keď sa obaja usadili na ich lavičke, Hermiona prehovorila. "Ďakujem ti, Draco. To bolo naozaj... pekné, skutočne."

"Iste. Myslel som to vážne. Pomohlo to nejako?"

"Cítim sa lepšie, ak je to, čo si myslel."

"Iste si smiala viac, než som očakával."

"Bolo to ironické, nemyslíš? Myslím, ty a hovoriť o Ronovi."

"Som rád, že ti to trochu prospelo."

"A o kom si to hovoril? O tom dievčati, čo milovalo Rona."

Pozrel sa na ňu s jasným zmätením."Nuž, myslel som teba."

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. "Nie, neboli sme viac než priatelia."

Draco sa nepohodlne posunul. "Ach."

"To je okej."

V mlčaní, ktoré nasledovalo, Hermiona nepočula nič iné len dážď, neustále padajúci, udierajúci v rytme, ktorý si až dovtedy nevšimla. Pozitívny rytmus, rytmus nádeje, možno. "Draco, čo urobíme, keď prestane pršať?"

Otočil sa, aby vyzrel z okna a potom sa pozrel znova na ňu.

"Myslím, že pôjdeme. Len, kedy sa mám s tebou vrátiť?"

"Nuž, stále nám zostáva týždeň dovolenky." Myšlienka, trasúca sa, krútiaca sa myšlienka sa vkradla Hermione do mysli a usídlila sa tam a prinútila ju venovať jej pozornosť. Samozrejme, bola to príjemná myšlienka, takže nebolo treba veľa úsilia, aby ju bolo počuť.

"Môžem týždeň počkať. Nájdem si nejakú dieru, kde sa ukryjem."

"Čo keby... čo keby si si nenašiel?"

Čudne sa na ňu pozrel.

Po ďalšom obrate zeme Hermiona prehovorila. "Už dlho som sa tak nezasmiala, dokonca predtým než zomrel. Áno, zoberiem ťa so sebou k Rádu a nedovolím im, aby ťa prekliali." Pozrela sa na neho, usmievajúc sa cez vlhké riasy. "Sľubujem." Opätoval ten úsmev, skrz stále červené a napuchnuté oči. "Len... musíš pre mňa niečo urobiť."

Prikývol. "Čokoľvek."

"Poď so mnou na zvyšok výletu. Rozosmej ma."

Zažmurkal a ona vedela, že toto bol konečný test. Urobí - môže - toto urobiť? Kto bol tento muž? Dovolí jej spoznať ho?

Draco sa na ňu pozrel, jeho výraz podivne prázdny. Dal si načas s odpoveďou. "Prečo by si to chcela?"

Pokrčila plecami, teraz rozpačitá zo svojej ponuky. "Budeš v muklovskom svete, kde ťa nikto pravdepodobne nebude hľadať a je to lepšie než sedieť v nejakej diere, nemyslíš?" Došlo jej, že jej ponuku neprijme. Bolo to príliš skoro. Neboli ani priateľmi. Oni -

"Iste," povedal strnule. Pozrela sa na neho a on jej venoval napätý úsmev. "Skutočné prázdniny by boli vážne príjemné. Dokonca aj kebyže ich musím stráviť s tebou," povedal. Hermiona sa na neho spýtavo pozrela, ale videla, že sa teraz oveľa ľahšie usmieva. Slabo ho udrela do ruky, ale on sa strhol a chytil sa za rameno.

"Ach! Si v poriadku?"

"Áno. Len som sa dostal do malej šarvátky s mojím otcom, než som odišiel."

"Bolí to?"

"Len malá sečná rana. Budem v poriadku."

Hermiona sa na neho pozrela. "Takže, pôjdeš so mnou po zvyšok výletu, potom sa spoločne vrátime do Anglicka a ty sa vydáš Rádu."

"Áno." Zastal a na okamih sa odvrátil než sa na ňu uprene pozrel. "Dnes si ma videla v tom najhoršom, Hermiona. Chcem, aby si ma videla v tom najlepšom. Nech je to čokoľvek."

Dážď pokračoval po zvyšok dňa. Hermiona zostala v studenej chatrči so smrťožrútom, až kým obaja neboli príliš hladní, aby mysleli na niečo iné. Nakoniec sa rozhodli čeliť dažďu, aby sa mohli najesť. Keď dážď búšil do dvoch postáv, ktoré vyšli z toho domu, tá menšia otvorila malý, červený dáždnik, určený len pre jedného človeka a podala ho tej vyššej. Vzal ho, usmial sa na ňu a držal ho nad nimi oboma. Dievča moklo z jednej strany a chlapec ju svojou voľnou rukou objal, aby ju k sebe pritiahol bližšie, preč z dažďa.

Kráčali mlčky starovekými ruinami, nezaujímali sa o to, kam idú či ako sa tam dostanú. Len kráčali vpred, dve postavy schúlené pod malým červeným dáždnikom, fliačik farby v šedom svete.


End file.
